"The Ultimate Punishment" (Nature)
In the main hospital, Erica was still treating Steven’s wound. Olivia came to visit him. “I honestly cannot believe you would try something like that!” Olivia scolded him. “I’m sorry,” he couldn’t bring himself to look up at his sister. “You’re sorry? Really? I mean what kind of rotten cell in your brain prompted you to try and kill our only true friend? Do you even remember how many times he saved us back in the old days?” Again, Steven felt ashamed of himself. “I just… I wanted to protect you.” She looked disgusted by that response, “By killing him in cold blood, right?” He winced as Erica applied a new bandage. “I know I was wrong, but at the time all I could think about was everyone we lost. I know now that he tried his best to keep everyone alive. I’m sorry.” But she did not accept his apology, “Steven, you’re the leader of this place. You are meant to set an example to our two-hundred or so residents. What kind of an example is this?” He remained silent. “I might be your sister, but I am also the second-in-command of this city. It is my solemn duty to relieve you of command. I’m taking control as leader of this place with immediate effect. Your ability to bear weapons will be revoked, you will remain a gate guard, but nothing else. An armed guard will be with you at all times. I’m sorry brother, but this is the way it has to be.” Without another word, she turned to leave the hospital. “Olivia wait,” he recalled his sister as he reached into his pocket, producing a set of keys. “The keys to the armoury and the emergency food storage. Give them to Elliot as an apology from me.” She hesitated for several moments, before opting to go ahead with Steven’s request. “There’s several AK47s down there, remember. He once told me they were his favourite out of my extensive collection.” Olivia interrupted him, “An illegal collection.” He ignored that remark and continued, “Whatever else he wants, give it to him. I wasn’t thinking straight.” Olivia nodded, “Oh you bet he is going to get whatever he wants. You on the other hand, from Hero to Zero… wow, that really is a first for you.” With that final scold, Olivia stormed out of the hospital. “She’ll come around,” Erica tried to comfort Steven, “That’s the thing,” he responded, “I’m not entirely convinced that she will this time…” Elliot stood overlooking the Thames from a boat harbour. Many thoughts were running through his mind. “A penny for them?” Gwen appeared next to him, startling him a second time, “How many more times are you going to sneak up on me like that?” He joked. “Listen Elliot, I really am sorry you know,” he put his hand up, “There’s nothing to apologise for.” He reverted back into silence, continuing to stare at the water. Gwen waited a few seconds before speaking again, “I can almost hear Olivia going mad at Steven,” she tried to brighten the mood with humour, “I tell you I would hate to be him right now!” Elliot slowly turned to face her with a sarcastic look. Gwen realised how stupid of a comment that was, “Fair point. I mean, putting the stabbing part aside. Actually wait, that means… no, I mean. Ah whatever.” She gave up. Again, several more seconds passed before either of them spoke, “Your husband. You knew him for an extremely long time,” Elliot spoke now, “You only lost him a few months ago. What kept you going? What stopped you from going crazy? Please.” She looked into the water as well, “Annabelle did.” On a mission to find Elliot, Olivia came across Annabelle around one of the campfires. The two had not interacted meaningfully as of yet. “It’s Annabelle, right?” Olivia began, “It’s Olivia, right?” she mimicked her words. Olivia joined her at the campfire, “What’re you up to sitting here alone then?” she asked. “I’m just… I’m thinking.” Annabelle answered. “What about?” She shrugged, “I don’t really know. Just everything.” Olivia cut straight to the chase, “Have you seen Elliot? I need to see him.” She shook her head, “I would have if it wasn’t for your psychotic brother.” Olivia clenched her fist at first, but then released upon realising that she actually agreed with Annabelle. “I knew this place had a dark secret. Right from the moment we arrived. I see it now; Steven is the dark secret.” Olivia nodded reluctantly, “He’s strong. He’s very strong. But at the same time he has… issues. He always has. Elliot’s leadership skills in the old days were what kept him calm.” Annabelle squinted at her, “Oh so is that why he tried to kill him then?” Olivia clenched her fist a second time, but again released it – she didn’t want to follow her brother’s footsteps. “It was nice meeting you,” Olivia left her with those words and continued to search for Elliot. Gwen and Elliot were still sharing a deep moment at the Thames. “I was angry, furious,” she was still telling him about her husband’s death, “The man who killed him, every night for many nights I had dreams of murdering him in the most brutal ways possible. One night I dreamt about skinning him alive, another night I dream about giving him paper cuts in between his toes and fingers, letting them sting him to death.” Elliot felt her grip the railing intensely. “But then, every dream ended the same way. They always ended with my daughter looking at me, like she doesn’t know who I am anymore,” she looked up from the river and at Elliot, “That’s how I coped with it. I remained strong for her.” He nodded amidst deep thought, now taking his turn to open up about loss. “When my first best friend died, I was torn. So lost and cold. Despite everyone around me, I still felt alone. But eventually, I knew I had to accept it. The entire time I’d been dwelling on it, but that was when I noticed all the people around me – it was for them. They were the reason why I had to stay strong. By the time I lost my second best friend, I could get a grip of myself sooner. But even to this day, they haunt me Gwen. My sins, my ghosts, they haunt me.” They looked at each other deeply. “We’re strong people. That’s why we’ve made it this far. But sometimes, I think we live too long Gwen. Steven was right, I do carry the curse of Death around with me.” She patted his back, “That’s not true Elliot. When I first met you, I pointed a gun at you. Look at us now, literally a couple of days onwards.” He shook his head, “If I stay here, you will die. That’s why I was on my own when you first saw me – I hadn’t met too many people in the apocalypse before now, but everyone I did meet I abandoned so that they would survive. I brought you here so that you could live. Now my job is done, I can go back out into the wilderness.” He moved away from the railings, and strolled towards the nearest gate. “Elliot? Are you serious? Elliot, wait!” She went after him. From a distance, Olivia noticed Gwen going after Elliot. She looked curious, and went over to them. “Gwen,” she called to her, “What’s happening?” Gwen pointed to him, “He’s leaving! He thinks he’s cursed!” She sighed, “Dammit Steven,” she gave Gwen the keys to the armoury and chased after Elliot. “Elliot, stop!” He kept on walking, but she caught up to him, “Stop this! Come on, please!” Grabbing his arm, she spun him around. “I’m cursed, Olivia. You were right. I’m not that teenager you met all those years ago.” She pulled him back, “I was just angry. I didn’t mean it! Elliot please, don’t go. You are not cursed! You belong here with us! You belong here with me.” He shook his head, “I just don’t though. I literally do not belong anywhere that has anyone nearby.” Shaking off Olivia’s grip, he continued his journey towards the nearest gate. “Elliot wait,” he was preparing to tell her to leave him alone, but before he could, she ran up to him and pulled him towards her, kissing him. From a distance, Gwen watched their kiss and slightly smiled at it. “I thought so,” she laughed to herself. They held the kiss for some time, before slowly pulling away from each other. “That’s why you have to stay,” she smiled at him. “It’s why I have to leave,” he contrasted, “I can’t risk you getting hurt for that reason.” Still, she smiled, “Say it. Say the reason why.” He looked into her eyes, “You know why.” She looked at him to prompt him into saying it. “Olivia… the way I feel about you. I don’t know if it’s real. We haven’t seen each other in years,” she held onto him tightly, “But it is real Elliot. You can feel it too; I know you can!” He shook his head reluctantly, “I want to feel it, but I can’t. It’s not the right time now, and it never will be – not in this world.” They looked at each other for a few more seconds before Elliot continued towards the gate. Hopelessly, she watched him move on. “Come on, just let him go dear,” Gwen comforted Olivia. “Listen, I’ll keep an eye on him from a distance. If anything goes wrong, I’ll bring him straight back here, ok?” Still watching Elliot walk away, she nodded to answer Gwen. “I’ll come back for you. I promise.” She headed to a different gate to evade Elliot’s suspicions. Andy and Vincent had settled right in. In one of the pubs, they were playing card games with some of the locals. “Go on Andy, all in!” One of the men suggested, “Oh come now Keith, you think I’m clueless about your deck?” They were having a fantastic time. “Hey Vince’, give us some advice,” Andy turned to his teammate. “Do what he said, all in Andy!” The crowd around the table were all rather drunk. “Alright then… All in!” Andy slammed his card deck on the table, as the cheers around the table increased to a rather loud volume. “Ha! You fool!” Keith placed down just one of his cards, causing the crowd to roar even louder. “Beth, come here babe!” He called one of the woman down to him, “Give us a kiss!” And so she did. Again, unnecessarily loud cheers prevailed. “Alright lads, keep it down!” She suggested. Later that evening, Steven was doing his gate duty – whilst under armed guard. “You don’t have to watch me all the time,” Steven suggested to his guard, “I’m better now.” A noise from within the tunnel drew both of their heads. “That’s a rather loud and heavy-sounding engine isn’t it?” Steven asked, but his guard still refused to speak to him. From around the corner, they saw a bus approaching the gate. “What the hell?” Steven looked bewildered. The guard made sure the magazine in his pistol was loaded, then holstered it again. As the bus pulled up at the gate, it stopped. Steven could clearly see the driver; however, he did not exit his vehicle. There were also passengers, although he could not tell how many. He waited for a few minutes, but still nothing happened. At last he gave in, and entered the code to open the gate. As it opened up, the engine started up again. The bus roared as it passed the gate, then it made a ‘puff’ sound as it halted just ahead of Steven and the guard. The doors opened, as the driver got off the bus, and slowly walked towards Steven. “Hello to you friend! My name is Kyle.” Steven waited for him to continue, but eventually realised that was Kyle’s entire introduction. “I’m Steven,” he blankly responded. “Pleasure to meet you Steven!” Kyle offered him a handshake. Warily, Steven slowly brought his hand up to accept the shake. As he did so, Kyle pulled Steven towards him and rapidly produced a knife, inserting it into the side of Steven’s throat. As the guard went to produce his pistol, he was shot by another man leaning out the bus window with a suppressed pistol. “Sweet dreams,” Kyle sinisterly whispered to Steven before letting him drop to the ground. “Move out!” Kyle called back to the bus, as perhaps twice a dozen armed men and women loaded off of it. Steven clenched the side of his throat desperately, as he watched Kyle’s group advancing on the city. Blood was leaking out of his mouth, as he made one last attempt to reach for his walkie-talkie. He brought it up to his mouth, but was too weak and senseless to press down on the button. He gagged as he tried to scream, before finally dropping the talkie, and rolling onto his back, Steven looked up at the beautiful evening sky, before drawing his terminal breath. At last, he closed his eyes and ceased any signs of movement. -Death of Steven. -Steven is the first main character to die in the series. -Steven is also the shortest lived main character, lasting only two chapters. -Released as a double chapter with "Sister's Keeper".